Reverse One Sentence
by CandleSky
Summary: What would have happened if Severus Snape hadn’t called Lily Evans a Mudblood? From 5th year to the end of Lily’s life, with some parts in the books and movies. This is all JK Rowling’s characters, I do not own anything.


James finished up his Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and set aside his Fwooper - feather quill onto his desk. He glanced at Professor Flitwick, whom was barely visible a few rows away. Tilting his chair back gently, he turned his head nonchalantly so as to not arouse any suspicion, but still enable him to see what was behind him.

Sirius, sitting two rows behind, pushed his long, black hair out of his eyes and grinned at James. James gave a thumbs - up signal and turned back. His hand reached the quill a few inches away and absentmindedly scribbled the initials of Lily Evans.

"Time's up, students! Do not write any longer!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick at the front of the Great Hall. He waved his wand and summoned all of the papers, knocking him off his feet. Amused murmurs spread throughout the hall as Flitwick got to his feet. "Dismissed!"

Relieved mumbles and mutterings swept over the students leaving the hall. James joined his three friends- Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"Alright with question eight?" James looked at Remus with an unreadable expression on his face.

Remus sighed. "Yeah, no problem. 'State three signs of a werewolf. One: He's wearing my clothes. Two: He's sitting on my seat. Three: His name's Remus Lupin.

Sirius chuckled.

Peter, the small boy, whimpered. "I only put the full moon, but forgot the rest!"

James and Sirius turned to him, looks of incredulous confusion on their faces. "You all right, mate? You run around with a werewolf every full moon..." Sirius began.

But he was silenced with a look from Remus.

They walked over out onto the grounds, the vivid grass shining with the bright sunlight. A gentle breeze blew across the lake. Students were sitting by the lake, tossing toast into the giant squid's waving tentacles and chatting about the exam. In the midst of this stood a group of girls opposite James and his friends.

Severus Snape, or should James call him _Snivellus_, was sitting under the same oak tree as usual, his face buried in that little book of his. The greasy hair was unmistakably even greasier over the exams. Excellent, teach him how to wash that slimy hair...

Sirius yawned. "I'm bored."

James grinned. "I know how to solve that."

They started for the oak tree, with Remus hurrying behind them. "Sirius, James, no!" But his efforts were futile. James gave a shout. "Snape! Snivellus Snape!"

Snape's head jolted up. He surveyed James and Sirius with distaste, and muttered to himself.

"What's that, Snivellus? Didn't quite catch it." Sirius taunted. "Or is there something in your hair preventing you from making your voice audible?"

Snape stood up, his wand out and pointing at the pair of them. James grinned lazily and shouted; "_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand was blasted out of his hand. The students now crowding around laughed. Sirius thumped him on the back. "Nice one, James!"

James raised his wand again and flicked it.

Snape was raised five feet into the air, his robes hanging upside - down to reveal pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. The students were roaring with laughter, and James's face was full of smug, and unmistakable, triumph.

"PUT HIM DOWN, POTTER!" The voice of Lily Evans drowned out most of the subsiding laughter. Her face was etched with fury; she was marching across the lawn with her friends behind her, all wearing looks of utmost disgust. James's free hand

immediately jumped to his hair, which was already way too messy.

"What's he ever done to you, Potter?" Lily sounded furious; her vivid green eyes were blazing with absolute fury.

James shrugged. "It's just the fact that he _exists,_ if you know what I mean..." There was another outbreak of maniacal laughter, Peter and Sirius included. Remus seemed to be pretending that he wasn't there.

Lily's mouth twitched just by that little bit as though she was about to laugh, then snapped; "Let him down, Potter!"

James replied quickly, "If you go out with me, Evans, I'll let him down and _never_ lay a hand on Snivelly Snivellus."

Lily's only reply was a snort. "I wouldn't choose you if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid," she informed him coldly.

James saw that his attempts were not working, so he gave another flick of his wand and Snape dropped to the grass. Snape lay crumpled on the ground. "But," he added coldly, "_wash your mouth. Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles blossomed out of Snape's mouth, gagging him. He spat out a few mouthfuls and choked; the soap tasted like Skele - Gro. Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Potter, I'm warning you."_

James decided to drop it, but didn't stop the soap bubbles. He and Sirius turned around to look at Lily's expression and roared with laughter. Sirius turned back. "What's going on now with Sniv- OI!"

Snape has crawled across.the lawn, reached his wand at shot a hex in James's direction. The hex caused a bloody gash on James's cheek. James whipped around. "You dare?"

And within a second, Snape was dangling by the ankle again.

Lily seemed to be losing every other ounce of her patience by the minute. "STOP, OR PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Ah, Evans, don't make be hex _you._" James replied earnestly.

Lily had pulled her wand out as well, and directed it at James.

James sighed and flicked his wand again, Snape fell flat on his face. He picked himself up, shaking, gathered his possessions and walked back to the castle.

"Shame." Sirius yawned for the second time. "I really fancied seeing those pathetic bubbles again."


End file.
